Never Forget You
by BlackCryptionite56
Summary: Summary: Zero Kiryu's world has always been grey, from his abusive father, to his innocent mother abandoning him, Zero has lost all hope in his life. When one night he meets a mysterious man who claims he can take away Zero's pain and suffering. So Zero becomes a vampire hunter and his world begins to have meaning to it again. Real summary inside! Sorry this one is short!
1. Chapter 1

**Never Forget You**

**Summary: Zero Kiryu's world has always been grey, from his abusive father, to his innocent mother abandoning him, Zero has lost all hope in his life. When one night he meets a mysterious man who claims he can take away Zero's pain and suffering. So Zero becomes a vampire hunter and his world begins to have meaning to it again. One night on patrol he is bitten by a vampire and it slowly begins to transform him into a vampire, when the vampire has returned for him saying that he is the one destined to become his bride and bear his children. Will Zero accept his fate? Or stay in the darkness forever?**

_**I'm gonna tell you guys right now so you don't talk about me in the reviews, I HAVE NEVER WATCHED VAMPIRE KNIGHT! I only know about the characters and that it has to do with vampires(I only know about Kaname and Zero the most). So if i mess up anything in this story about the characters PLEASE TELL ME and I will try and fix them the best I can. Thank you!^^**_

**Prologue**

"_Why…? What did I do to receive this?" _A young silver haired boy sat in the dark alleyway curled up in a ball. He shivered as the cold winter wind swept through the air. He sat in the alleyway and shivered. He tried to close his eyes and fall asleep but the memories of how he ended up in that alley.

_"….Mamma is sorry…" _The boy opened his eyes wide remembering that fateful event. He sighed and stood up. He began walking in search of food. He saw a few people pass him by and he begged them for food. He was met with harsh words. The boy growled at the people who would ignore him and pretend that he didn't exist.

"Here." The boy blinked and turned around to see a young girl with short brown hair and big brown eyes that were full of happiness and hope. She looked to be about five years of age only two years younger than the boy. He stared at her seeing she had a small piece of candy in her hand holding it out for the boy. He stared at her hand and slowly took the candy from her.

"Thank you…" He said. The young girl just smiled and ran back to her family. The boy stared at her then looked down at the small piece of candy he had been handed. He smiled slightly and held the candy. He began to keep begging for more food. He saw a mysterious man stop and gaze at him.

"You're the one…" The boy blinked in confusion as the man had a wide smirk across his face. The man reached his hand out to grab the boy. The silver haired boy dodged his hand and made a mad dash down the empty alleyway. The man smirked and began to chase after the boy.

"Come now! Don't make this hard on yourself boy! Just let me eat you! And I can finally get that bastard back!" The boy ran quickly and kicked down some garbage cans to try to block the man's path. The man jumped over the cans with ease. The boy panted hard from the running and he ran down the narrow stone stairs, he tripped and fell down the stairs groaning in pain. The man hopped down the stairs and grabbed the boy by his shirt. The boy struggled.

"Let me go! Let go!" The boy thrashed against the strange man. He looked up at the man who grin was wide in amusement. The boy felt his heart skip a beat as he saw fangs appear in the man's mouth.

"_Vampire?!" _The boy struggled more against the man.

"I will kill his most _precious_ one! And have my revenge!" The young boy shivered in fear and closed his eyes tightly, ready to be killed. The man moved the boy's head to the side and opened his mouth wide getting ready to kill his prey. The boy shivered and tears began to form in his eyes.

"_Why….Why God…"_

"What do you think you're doing?" The man's eyes widen as he was yanked away from the boy. The boy kept his eyes closed. He could hear screams and pleas. Then silence. The boy stayed still with his eyes still closed shut. He heard crunching in the snow, the boy slowly opened his silver eyes and they instantly widened. The man before him was younger, his eyes were blood red, his medium length brown curly hair hung down his face perfectly and he was covered in blood; the blood of the man who had tried to attack him earlier. The boy stood there frozen with fear.

"What's your name?" The boy blinked at the man.

"Z-Z-Zero Kiryu….."

"Zero… It suits you…" The man reached out his hand and touched Zero's cheek. Zero flinched and closed his eyes tightly again. The young man gently slid his hand down his cheek to his neck. Zero shivered and his face began to heat up.

"P-Please no…" The brunette heard the boy whimper in fear.

"Don't worry...I'm making sure no one else will touch you." Zero felt the man tilt his head back revealing his neck in full view for him. Then he felt a sharp pain in his neck and he cried out in pain. Zero could feel his warm blood fall slowly down his neck, the tears in his eyes fell onto his cheeks and he slowly fell into unconsciousness.

_**Okay. Sorry this chapter was so short! I promise the next chapter will be longer. So i hope you enjoy my first chapter of my first ever vampire knight fanfiction. And let me know if i messed up some characters and what not.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Forget You**

**Summary: Zero Kiryu's world has always been gray, from his abusive father, to his innocent mother abandoning him, Zero has lost all hope in his life. When one night he meets a mysterious man who claims he can take away Zero's pain and suffering. So Zero becomes a vampire hunter and his world begins to have meaning to it again. One night on patrol he is bitten by a vampire and it slowly begins to transform him into a vampire, when the vampire has returned for him saying that he is the one destined to become his bride and bear his children. Will Zero accept his fate? Or stay in the darkness forever?**

**Warning: Mpreg!(forgot to mention it in the first chapter) ****also there is some yuri in here!**

**Rated M for Lemons!**

**Chapter 1**

"How many years has it been?"

"10 years...It is time for me to claim what is mine..."

"But Kaname-sama bringing the human here will jeopardize us. He is nothing but a human."

"Silence. He is mine, his destiny belongs to me and I will decide what to do with him." His red eyes narrowed at the male vampire. The vampire shrinked back in his seat.

"He does have a point Kaname." The brunette looked to his left and stared at a young girl with beautiful long wavy brown hair and beautiful brown eyes looked over at her master.

"Even if he is your destined one...he is a male and also a human. How do you expect a human male to bear your future children?"

"I have my ways of making him give birth to my children and as far as he knows he's no longer a human." Kaname said with a smirk looking at his glass of red wine.

"From today onward it is your duty to protect my bride, your future queen, from the scum who try to touch him...If their stupid enough to do that." Kaname stood from his seat and walked over to the window, he opened it and let the wind blow the red curtains around him. He stared up at the full moon and smirked.

"And if any of you fail to protect my bride or try to harm him yourselves..." He turned to his followers; eyes glowing bright red.

"...You will be punished" He narrowed his eyes at them. The purebloods looked at each other then at their maste and nodded.

"Yes Kaname-sama." They all agreed and bowed to their master.

"Zero!" The silver head awoke from his short nap in a freight almost falling off the tree branch that he was sleeping on. He rubbed his eyes and looked down to see Kaito staring up at him with his arms crossed.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Zero looked down at him and smiled slightly.

"Yeah. I was until you came and woke me up."

"Just because it's your 18th birthday doesn't mean you can slack off." Zero chuckled and sat up, he stretched his arms up and then jumped from the small branch onto the ground.

"I'm not slacking off. Besides it's only a birthday, what's so great about the day we were born into this world?" Zero said as he yawned and rubbed his head.

"To you it may not be important to you but to others it's to honor the day that they were born."

"Yeah whatever. So what is it that you want?" Zero looked at the brunette.

"Headmaster Cross wants to see you." Zero nodded and began to walk away from the tree.

"Hey birthday boy." Zero turned around and saw something fly at him. He reached his hand up and grabbed the box, he looked at it and blinked.

"Happy birthday from Me, Kaien and Toga. But mostly me." Kaito smiled slightly and walked passed him towards the school. Zero smiled slightly and held the gift.

"Thanks a lot man." Zero walked up behind him headed towards Kaien Cross's office. After Zero had awoken from his coma he was found by Kaien and was taken in by him and raised as his own kid. Kaien was an ex vampire hunter and he along with Kaien's friend, Toga Yagari, had taught Zero everything he needed to know about being a vampire hunter. Zero walked into the Headmaster's office and twitched his eye in irritation.

"W-Wait Toga." Kaien moaned out softly as his lover kissed him deeply. Kaien moaned softly as he felt Toga's tongue gently rub against his lips, ignoring his lover's pleas.

"Why? You know you love it." Toga whispered into Kaien's ear softly before giving it a gently lick. Kaien blushed and moaned softly.

"Oi! You two old perverts!" Kaien and Toga jumped in surprise and turned their heads to see a young silver head standing in the doorway staring at them with an agitated look. Kaien moved Toga away from him quickly and smiled at Zero.

"H-Hey Zero! I'm sorry about all that!" Kaien smiled shyly and blushed hard. Toga growled in irritation and rubbed the back of his head.

"Dammit Zero..." Toga groaned and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. Kaien sat down at his chair and smiled at Zero.

"Hehe! Well Zero thanks for coming!" Kaien said with a big goofy smile on his face.

"You two old pervs called me in here just to watch your make out session? I saw enough of that as a kid." Zero muttered to himself. Toga's eye twitched in annoyance at the silver head's comment. Kaien just smiled.

"Now now, Zero I need you to escort a couple of new students who are apart of the night class." Zero studied Kaien for a moment.

"Why the hell do I need to do it? You got plenty of other vampire hunters here and you choose me?"

"But of course, you're the only hunter I trust who can do this. It's a project that I want to do."

"A project?" Zero looked at him with a questioning stare.

"Yes, it's something me and an old family friend decided to do."

"And that would be?"

"Seeing if humans and vampires can co-exist with humans."

"What the hell?! Why the hell would you bring those blood sucking bastards into a school with a bunch of humans! They'll be dead before morning you moron!" Zero felt a sharp pain go through his head.

"If you would shut up and let him explain, he'll tell you." Toga said after smacking the silver head on his head. Zero glared at him and rubbed his head.

"Its something that me and an old family friend want to do to see if humans and vampires can coexist and live together in peace. Believe it or not Zero there are some good vampires out there who just want to be human."

"Tsch. Yeah right." Zero scuffed.

"Now, Kaien is right about that Zero Kiryu." Zero and the two other men turned towards the door to see Kaname Kuran standing there. Zero stared at the brunette and he felt his neck pulse a bit in pain.

_"__What the hell?" _ Zero stared at the brunette.

"Well Kaname I didn't think you would be coming this early." Kaien smiled and looked at the vampire.

"Why yes. I came to see the one who will be escorting me and my fellow companions to class. And you were right, he is quite cute." Kaname smirked and looked at Zero, who only glared.

"What'd you call me?!"

"It was a compliment." Kaname chuckled a bit.

"Anyway, Zero we need you to escort Kaname to the moon dorms so that he can take a look around them to make sure there's enough room for him and his companions." Toga said to Zero.

"Fine. Lets go." Zero turned and began to walk out, Kaname looked at Kaien, nodded and walked out the office with Zero.

"You think he noticed?" Toga turned to look at his lover. Kaien sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Of course he noticed. I can already hear it now...He's gonna yell at me for sure this time." He whined. Toga went over and wrapped his arm gently around his lover's neck.

"Well, its not like the tattoo is everlasting on his neck. Sooner or later it will begin to fade...and he will become a vampire." Kaien looked out his bay window and watched as the sun began to set.

"Yes...he will become a vampire..."

Zero walked through the courtyard with the young vampire and lead him down the paved walkway to the moon dormitory. Zero felt uneasy around this vampire, it wasn't that the male was looking at him intensely, but to Zero it felt as if the man was undressing him with his eyes. Zero tried to shake it off but he couldn't. Zero opened the gates to the dorm rooms and held it open for the brunette.

"Here. This is where your kind will be staying."

"My kind? Heh...your very bold. But that's what I like most about you." Zero looked back at the male and glared. Kaname just looked at him with a genuine smile. Zero blinked at him for a minute, he felt his heart skip a beat. Kaname moved closer to Zero but the silver head moved away from him quickly.

"Just go inside and look around!" Zero started to walk away from the brunette but Kaname quickly grabbed him by his wrist and pushed him against a nearby tree. Zero took his free hand and swung at the vampire but Kaname swiftly dodged it and grabbed his other hand pinning them against the tree. Zero struggled against the brunette.

"Let go of me!" Kaname looked at him and gently pulled his chin upward to look at him with his free hand.

"This beautiful face, this lovely silver hair that shines in the moonlight, those fiery silver eyes, these soft lips..." Kaname whispered as he moved his face closer to Zero's. Zero shivered and closed his eyes tightly trying to avoid the brunette.

"Kaname..." Zero heard a soft voice call the brunette's name. Kaname stopped what he was doing and sighed in annoyance.

"Yuki..." Zero opened his eyes sightly to see a small pettie girl with short brown hair the same color as Kaname's and brown eyes. She stood there and watched.

"Why are you here Yuki?" He looked over at the girl. She stood there with her hand clenched to her chest.

"I'm sorry brother..."

_"__Brother?"_ Zero stared with wide eyes. Kaname sighed and he slowly released the silver haired beauty and turned to his sister.

"It is alright." He looked at Zero who was standing against the tree and panting slightly. Kaname smirked and walked over to his young sister.

"Thank you for showing me to the dorms." Zero glared and quickly pushed himself off the tree and bolted out the gates and towards his dormitory.

"So, he has the tattoo that's keeping him from turning into one of us?" Yuki looked up at her brother.

"Yes, apparently Kaien put that tattoo on him...and completely ignored my orders." Kaname huffed and crossed his arms.

"So, you're going to talk to Kaien?"

"Yes. But make sure everyone gets settled in. After I talk with Kaien I'm going to pay Zero a visit." Kaname told his younger sister. Yuki watched as her brother left.

"Yuki?" The brunette turned around to see the beautiful woman with long light brown hair and a slender figure walk over to her.

"Ruka?" Yuki turned to face the girl. Ruka smiled warmly at her and gently put her shoulders on her shoulder.

"Kaname-sama won't do anything I promise." She whispered gently in Yuki's ear cause the young girl to blush lightly.

"Y-Yes. Thank you Ruka. Lets get everyone settled in." Yuki smiled brightly.

"So, any reason why Zero has the tattoo on his neck Kaien?" Kaien froze from drinking his coffee and looked up to see Kaname staring daggers at him. Kaien coughed a bit and looked away from the pure blood.

"W-Well you see..."

"I told you to watch over him until I was able to claim him as mine! I can't do that while he has that annoying seal is around the area where I have bitten him!" Kaien sweat dropped and he tried to calm Kaname down.

"Well...when he was a kid he was in so much pain from your vampire bite that I just had to put the seal on him." Kaien sighed. Kaname growled at him in annoyance.

"You weren't to get attached to Zero."

"I understand but I did. It was nice having a child of my own." Kaien smiled.

"And besides, the tattoo won't last that long. It's slowly fading away and he'll being to feel the effects soon." His face became serious. Kaname walked over to Kaien's bay window and stared up at the sky.

"And I will be there to quench his thirst and begin my pursuit in making him mine. Before he shows up and tries to take what's mine...again..." Kaien stared at his cup.

"Yes I know. You've waited centuries-"

"Stop. I do not wish to talk about it and the last thing I need is sympathy." Kaname quickly responded. He put his hand gently against the window.

"All I want is him...That's all I need." He whispered softly. Kaien ooked back at the vampire with a sad expression then he stood up and began walking to the door.

"Then...please take good care of him. His entire life has been filled with sorrow and pain...Please make him happy." He said before exiting his office. Kaname continued to stare out the window as nightfall began to come upon them. He took a deep breath and sighed. He opened his eyes, that were now blood red and filled with desire.

"I plan to..."

_So? How was it? Sorry it took so long to update this! But you know Thanksgiving, Black Friday shopping! But anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review!^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Forget You**

**Summary: Zero Kiryu's world has always been gray, from his abusive father, to his innocent mother abandoning him, Zero has lost all hope in his life. When one night he meets a mysterious man who claims he can take away Zero's pain and suffering. So Zero becomes a vampire hunter and his world begins to have meaning to it again. One night on patrol he is bitten by a vampire and it slowly begins to transform him into a vampire, when the vampire has returned for him saying that he is the one destined to become his bride and bear his children. Will Zero accept his fate? Or stay in the darkness forever?**

**Warning: Mpreg!(forgot to mention it in the first chapter) ****also there is some yuri in here!**

**Rated M for Lemons!**

** Chapter 2**

Zero laid in his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He sighed and gently touched his neck where his tattoo was.

"Oh yeah." He said and sat up and went to his table to grab the present Kaito had given him. He began to take the wrapping off and opened the rectangular box. Zero's eyes widen at the gun. It was Bloody Rose, an anti-vampire gun. On one of the sides of the gun it says Crossing and on the other side it says Bloody rose. On the front of the gun below the opening in the barrel there's a symbol. Zero stared at the gun in awe and smiled slightly. He held the gun up to look at it more. Zero smiled slighty but then he blinked when he felt a chill come from his open window. Zero narrowed his eyes at the window and he walked over to close it. Zero felt that something was wrong, he quickly turned around pointing his gun directly at the intruder's face.

"Well, I see Toga has taught you well." Kaname smirked at Zero. Zero glared at the brunette.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in my room?"

"I came to see you of course." Kaname said moving closer to Zero. Zero cocked the gun.

"Stay back! Stay the hell away from me!" Zero growled. Kaname looked at Zero and studied the young man then proceeded to move closer to him. Zero pulled the trigger but not fast enough before Kaname caught his wrist and twisted it making the silver head drop his gun. Zero struggled and groaned in pain as Kaname gripped his wrist harder. Kaname pushed Zero onto the bed with his face in his pillow. Kaname gently slide his hand into Zero's hair. Zero shivered.

"Let me go!" Zero tried to struggle against him. Kaname gently slide his hand down Zero's neck. Zero shuddered and gritted his teeth.

"So soft..." Zero's eyes widen when he felt the vampire pull him up with his back on his chest. Zero struggled trying to break free of his grasp. Kaname moved his free hand around his body to the front and began unbuttoning his shirt. Zero's eyes widen as he felt a cold hand slide up his stomach to his chest.

"Un...!" Kaname smirked and gently slide his hand up higher onto Zer's neck where the tattoo was. He gently kissed the silver head's neck sending a shudder up Zero's spine.

"You feel it don't you?" Zero looked at him with burning eyes.

"Your soul and mine are connected...the mark is slowly fading...can you feel my heartbeat and yours...how they beat in the same ryhthm...?" Zero growled and his body grow hotter as the vampire whispered gently to him. Zero's heart began to beat faster and he felt his neck throb painfully. Kaname held Zero close and licked his neck genty. Zero shuddered and closed his eyes tightly.

"Let him go vampire." Zero's eyes shot open as he looked over to his doorway to see Kaito standing there holding a gun up towards Kaname. Kaname growled and glared at Kaito.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll kill you." Kaito cocked the gun and pulled the trigger. Zero felt the grip on his wrist loosen and he jumped off his bed and moved away from it. A young girl with short hair that stopped at her neck, a pettite body, and an expressionless face.

"Kaname-sama...are you alright?"

"Yes Seiren, I'm fine. Well then I guess its about time I leave." Kaname looked over at Zero and smiled warmly at him. Zero glared at the brunette then his eyes widened as he saw a red rose thrown towards him. He caught it and blinked at it. Zero looked back to where the two vampires wre and saw the space was empty. Zero stared at his now open window as the curtains fluttered with the gentle breeze.

"Wanna explain what that was Zero?" Kaito said walking over to him.

"I-I don't know..."

"Kaname-sama...you were being reckless..." Ruka commented. Kaname sat in his chair with his head resting on his hand.

"Hmmm..."

"Kaname-sama. Why are you wasting your time on a human?" Hanabusa pleaded with his master. Kaname looked at the blonde and narrowed his eyes. Akatsuki pulled his cousin away.

"Leave him be Hanabusa." Hanabusa glared at his cousin and growled.

"Kaname-sama shouldn't be your concern anyway Hanabusa. Your destined one is Akatsuki."

"You stay out of this Maria!" Seiren glared.

"How dare you talk to my other half like that?"

"All of you...silence!" Everyone quieted down and looked at their master. Kaname looked at them all with fiery red eyes.

"All of you...get out of my sights." Kaname glared at them all. All of the vampires walked out and left their master. Hanabusa walked to his room and glared at the wall. Akatsuki walked in behind him and grabbed him by his wrist.

"What the hell-?" Hanabusa's eyes widened as he felt Akatsuki's lips cover his. Akatsuki kissed the younger vampire passionately. Hanabusa moaned and tried to break away from him.

"Stop it!" Akatsuki ignored his cousin's pleas and tossed him onto the bed, he got on top of him and ripped open the blonde's shirt. Hanabusa struggled against Akatsuki, who began to lick and kiss down his chest.

"Uhhh..." No longer able to struggle Hanabusa slowly began to submit to his cousin. Akatsuki looked up at him.

"All the fight left you?" Hanabusa avoided his gaze and closed his eyes. Akatsuki continued with covering his young lover with his kisses.

_"__Why couldn't I become Kaname-sama's?"_

The courtyard was crowed near the dorms. Zero sighed and stood in front of the gate with Toga, his gun in his holster away from the eyes of the young girls.

"All of you young ladies need to return to your dorms immediately! It is the night class's first day! We don't want to scare them away." Toga announced to the girls. Zero looked at the sea of squealing girls and rolled his eyes. He looked at his watch and hear the squeaking sound of the gates opening. The girls began to squeal as the night class emerged from their dormitory. The young vampire boys flashed the girls a warm smile. Hanabusa smiled and waved at the girls making them all squeal. Zero groaned and rolled his eyes.

_"__Stupid girls..." _ Just then Zero heard the roar of the girls cry as Kaname came out from the back of the crowd, Zero's eye twitched in annoyance and anger at the vampire. Kaname looked at Zero and smiled warmly. Zero growled and looked away from the vampire.

"Alright! All of you head back to your dorms now! Let the night class students proceed to their class!" Toga yelled at the girls.

"Hey Zero, make sure the students make it to class alright. I'm going to escort the day class students back to their class." Zero nodded and followed ahead of the night class students to lead them to the main hallway to their first class. Hanabusa stared at the silver head with angry eyes. Zero glared back at him.

"Enough Hanabusa." Kaname snapped at him. The blonde lowered his head in respect to his master.

"Thank you for showing us our classroom Kiryu-kun." Zero looked at the small brunette girl who was smiling at him. Zero nodded and turned to walk away from them. Ruka took a hold of her lover's hand.

"Come along Yuki."

"Yes." Yuki smiled at Ruka and followed her into the classroom. Takuma held onto Senri's hand and walked into the classroom, Akatsuki grabbed Hanabusa's arm and dragged him into the classroom, Seiren walked in the class with Maira, and Ruka walked in behind all of them eating pocky. Kaname quickly walked up behind Zero and grabbed his wrist making Zero turn around to face him. Kaname smirked at him.

"I see you have more defense this time." Kaname motioning his eyes down at the gun that was pointed at his chest directly where his heart was located.

"Let me go or I blow your fucking heart out."

"My heart has already been ripped out of my chest once...I don't want that to happen again." Zero blinked.

_"__Is that sorrow in his eyes?" _ He thought to himself. Kaname moved his face closer to Zero's and Zero flinched a bit and cocked his gun.

_**"**__**Kaname!" **_Zero jumped away and held his ear.

"Wh-What the hell...?"

"You heard the voice?!" Kaname asked moving closer to Zero. Zero snatched his arm away and ran off away from him.

_"__What the hell is happening?! What's he doing to me?!"_

"Does Kaname know?" Toga lit his cigarette and looked at Kaien, who was watching the small droplets of rain that were falling in the sky.

"Of course he does. He knows that his other self is sealed inside Zero...and that the child is within him as well."

"So there's a chance that Kaname actually might want Zero because he contains his old lover inside of him?"

"Probably. Zero was just a vessel to hold Kaname's other half and his unborn child..." Kaien looked down.

"...and once Kaname has his lover...Zero will no longer exist..." Toga looked at Kaien and wrapped his arm around his waist and held him close.

"At least you got to spend the years you did with him." Kaien nodded sadly.

Zero sat on his room floor, panting.

_**"**__**Zero..." **_Zero jumped in surprise.

"Who's there?! Where are you?!" Zero jumped up and looked around.

_**"**__**My name is Ichiru Kiryu...I'm the other half of Kanae Kuran and also the one who's suppose to bear his child."**_

"What?! Why the hell can't I see you?"

_**"**__**Because I'm inside you. I'm a part of you."**_

"What?" Zero blinked.

"Inside of me?"

_**"**__**Yes. I've been living inside you from the day you were born. Kaname will be **__**able to free me from this...as soon as your tattoo disappears from you." **_Zero's eyes widen.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

_**"**__**You...were never suppose to exist Zero...You are just a vessel for mine **__**and Kaname's child..." **_Zero stood there in the center of his floor with wide eyes.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You...I won't let it happen again..." Zero turned around to see a figure standing on his window.

"Kaname-sama was already taken from me once...I won't let you take him away from me again!" Hanabusa growled, his eyes blood red.

"Akatsuki. Where did Hanabusa run off to?" Kaname asked the older blonde. Akatsuki looked at Kaname.

"I don't know...He said he was going to the restroom." He looked away from Kaname. Kaname growled.

"Do you wish I go and look for him Kaname-sama?" Takuma walked over to him and smiled warmly.

"Yes. Take Seiren with you and bring Zero and Hanabusa back to my room." Kaname ordered.

"Ni-sama." Yuki stood from her seat.

"Please don't punish Hanabusa."

"This isn't the first time he's done something like this though Yuki." Rimalooked at the brunette.

"But only because-!"

"Because he has useless feelings that means nothing to me." Kaname interrupted his sister.

"Well we had better find them quickly. Before Hanabusa does something stupid." Senri looked at them.

"Maybe he took him to that same place?" Maria said looking at her bracelet.

"We will be back soon Kaname-sama." Seiren bowed to her master.

"Go now." Kaname ordered the two vampires, who vanished.

Zero woke up in an unfamiliar room that was nothing but endless bricks, he was lying on the floor, chained up. His face bruised from earlier when Hanabusa had hit him.

_**"**__**Are you alright?" **_

"Why the hell do you care?"

_**"**__**Well it is my body too. Hanabusa must have done this...Just like before..."**_

__"What are you talking about?" Zero raised his eyebrow questionably.

_**"**__**Would you like to hear the true story? As to why all of this is happening to you?" **_Zero paused and thought about this for a minute.

"Then tell me."

_**"**__**It all began with a man named Pandora..."**_

**Well. I think thats a good stopping point. Hope I did a good job on this one for you guys! And I've been thinking...I gave everyone in here a lover except for poor Rima. **

**Should I give Rima another half? Let me know in the reviews!^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Forget You**

**Summary: Zero Kiryu's world has always been gray, from his abusive father, to his innocent mother abandoning him, Zero has lost all hope in his life. When one night he meets a mysterious man who claims he can take away Zero's pain and suffering. So Zero becomes a vampire hunter and his world begins to have meaning to it again. One night on patrol he is bitten by a vampire and it slowly begins to transform him into a vampire, when the vampire has returned for him saying that he is the one destined to become his bride and bear his children. Will Zero accept his fate? Or stay in the darkness forever?**

**Warning: Mpreg!(forgot to mention it in the first chapter) ****also there is some yuri in here!**

**Rated M for Lemons!**

**Warning: There is rape in this scene(well almost rape actually)!**

**Chapter 4**

Kaname stood in his bedroom and stared out his window. In his hand he held a beautiful bouquet of roses. He looked back when he heard his bedroom door open.

"Kaname-sama..." Seiren bowed and held the bruised and beaten up Zero. Zero's head hung low, his silver locks covering his eyes. Kaname moved his hand under the silver head's chin and lifted his head up. Zero glared at the brunette and tried to pull his head away from him but he was too weak to do so.

"Bring Hanabusa to me. Now." Seiren bowed and walked out of the room leaving the silver head with her master. Kaname picked Zero up bridal style and gently laid him on his bed along with his roses, covering the silver head. Zero groaned and laid still on the bed. Kaname studied his lover's body and he tried his hardest to repress a growl. Zero's face has bruises from his lip to his cheek, his shirt was ripped open revealing his pale toned body, his pants were unbuttoned revealing the lining of his boxers, his stomach had dark marks on it showing that he had been punched a few times.

"G-Get...away...from me..." Zero chocked out a bit. Kaname couldn't believe that after all he had been through he could still put up a fight. Kaname moved his face closer to Zero's and whispered gently in his ear.

_"Sleep..." _ Zero slowly felt his eyelids close on him as he drifted off into sleep. Kaname smiled warmly and gently ran his fingers through Zero's hair.

"He may look like you Ichiru...but he is nothing like you at all." Kaname heard the door creak open, he stopped what he was doing to see Akatsuki standing in his doorway with Hanabusa. Kaname's eyes turned blood red with rage at Hanabusa. Hanabusa flinched in fear and hid behind Akatsuki.

Zero awoke a few hours later in an unfamiliar room, on an unfamiliar bed, in unfamiliar clothes. He slowly sat up in the bed and held his head trying to remember what happened.

"Oh, that's right."

_**"Why is it you that Kaname-sama wants?!" Hanabusa struck Zero in his face. Zero groaned and said nothing.**_

_** "If you didn't exist then Kaname-sama would be mine!" Hanabusa punched him hard in his stomach, Zero coughed hard and groaned in pain.**_

_** "Gyah!" Zero fell to the floor and held his stomach in pain. Hanabusa stared at Zero with furious eyes, he picked Zero up by his throat and slammed him up against the wall. **_

_** "Maybe...Just maybe if you're dirtied Kaname-sama will be appalled by you...then he'll be all mine!" Zero's eyes widened as he saw the blonde rip his shirt open.**_

_** "Stop it! Let me go!" Zero tried to struggle against the vampire. Hanabusa,gripping his neck tightly, ripped open his pants. Zero began to shiver in fear.**_

_** "No...No... NO!" Zero cried out. Hanabusa smirked and roughly grabbed his package. Zero cried out in pain. Hanabusa smirked and began to rub him fast and hard. **_

_** "Hmm. You're very responsive for a first timer. Maybe you've done this before with plenty of others you whore! And to think Kaname-sama wanted something so flithy!" Hanabusa slammed Zero face first onto the hard floor and pulled his pants down. Zero groaned in pain and held back his tears. Hanabusa roughly slide in two fingers inside him. Zero's eyes widen and he cried out.**_

_** "STOP!" **__**Hanabusa thrust his two fingers faster and harder inside Zero.**_

_** "You're pretty loose. How many men have been inside you?!" Zero held back his tears as the vampire kept thrusting his fingers violently inside him. Zero gritted his teeth. Hanabusa smirked and hit Zero's spot making the silver head cry out. Hanabusa pulled his fingers out and unzipped his pants. Zero's eyes widen and he thrashed against Hanabusa.**_

_** "No!" Zero pleaded. Hanabusa put his hard member close to his entrance. Zero screamed out and began glowing red, his entire body sent off pressure that was stronger than Hanabusa, the intensity pushed Hanabusa away from Zero's body. Zero felt his neck throb in pain and the tattoo was glowing bright red, Zero's eyes **__**turned from violet to blood red, glowing brightly, Zero felt fangs come down. Hanabusa sat on the floor staring at the silver head. Zero panted and stood up with a dazed look in his eyes. He was hungry. **_

_** "There's no way! You can't be one of us! Not with that tattoo on your neck!" Hanabusa growled and stood up ready to attack but Zero was quicker. Zero punched Hanabusa hard sending him flying across the room. Zero quickly went and grabbed Hanabusa by his neck. Hanabusa growled and tried to grab his arms from around him. Zero tightened his grip.**_

_** "...Hungry..." Zero said unconsciously, he tilted Hanabusa's head backwards and opened his mouth wide to drink the blood of his attacker. Hanabusa struggled against him. **_

_"__After that...I can't remember." _Zero held his head and sighed.

"Ah. You're awake!" Zero looked over at the door to see Yuki standing there smiling at him. Zero blinked at the petite brunette girl.

"I'm glad I was able to stop the bleeding." She came in with a tray of food and a glass of red liquid. Zero eyed the food then looked at her. Yuki sat on the edge of the bed and set the tray of food on the nightstand near the bed.

"How do you feel?" She asked moving her hand to touch his forehead. Zero avoided her touch and looked away from her.

"I'm fine..." Yuki looked at him with worried eyes.

"No you're not. Please tell me, it's my job to make sure my brother's other half is satisfied."

"What? I'm not his other half. I'm not even a fucking vampire!"

"Yes you are. You don't remember what happened after your encounter with Hanabusa?" She looked at him with a confused look.

"I-I don't know what your talking about..." Zero held his head. Yuki took the plate off of the tray and handed it to Zero.

"Here, you must be hungry."

"Thanks." Zero said before taking a bite of his food. Yuki leaned her head to the side to get a view of his neck.

"It's fading."

"What?" Yuki pointed to his neck.

"Your tattoo it's fading." Zero put his hand on his neck.

"I know..."

"Kuran Yuki."

"Huh?" Zero blinked at her.

"Its my name. I'm Kuran Yuki, Kaname's younger sister." She smiled.

"I'm also the other half to Ruka."

"...Isn't that a girl?" Yuki nodded.

"Yes. I'm also pregnant with her child and will soon give birth."

"What the hell? How'd you get pregnant by another chick!" Zero looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hm? Well, first we had sex, then some of her DNA mixed in with mine and then-"

"You know what that's fine. I didn't need to know that." Zero quickly stopped her so he could finish and swallow his food. Yuki giggled and smiled.

"Well I don't know what's so disgusting about it, I think it's a beautiful thing to create a child and to let it be born into the world."  
>"Hn." Zero mumbled and finished his food.<p>

"Don't worry. Sooner or later you'll have a child with my brother." Yuki smiled.

"You know, I'm sick of all of you." Zero said while standing from the bed.

"I'm sick of you all telling me how I'm going to spend the rest of my life..."

_"__Zero you are destined to become Zero's other half. To carry his child" _Zero closed his eyes as he heard all the voices of those he has encountered.

_"__You're gonna end up as nothing...Just my little play toy for the rest of your life." _Zero shuddered at the last thought and opened his eyes.

"I want to decide my own life...Make my own decisions..." Yuki looked at him then looked down.

"I'm sorry for making it seem like you had to be with my brother. But he just doesn't want the same mistake to happen again."

"Yeah I know all about Ichiru and him and their kid. He only wants my body so that his lover can use it as his own and so their kid can also be reborn."

"Did Ichiru tell you that?" Yuki stood up from the bed.

"Yeah he did. I know that none of you would be treating me like this if he wasn't in my body. You all are just trying to use my body to bring them back to life."

"Maybe but maybe my brother could actually like you."

"Oh please. Save that sympathy bullshit. I don't want to hear it." Zero interrupted her. Yuki looked at him.

"And who the hell is Pandora?" Yuki's eyes widen and she stared at Zero.

"How...How do you know that name?" Zero looked at her questionably.

"Ichiru told me. So who is he?" Zero asked her again.

"H-He's the first vampire...He's the one who killed Ichiru and Kaname's child..."

**Okay guys. I'm really sorry this chapter was very short, but I don't have internet at home and I have a limited amount of time to type. So I'm very sorry, promise when internet is up and running I will post longer chaps for you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Everyone it's me BlackCryptonite!

So I've been having a bit of internet trouble that's why I haven't been able to post up any new chapters to my story! But I am going to tell you guys that I am going to redo this story because I fell like I haven't explained everything for you guys and I'm kind of rushing it a little bit. So as soon as I get my internet fixed or if I'm somewhere that has internet service I will post up a chapter to the newer version of this story and if you all would like I can post up chapters to this story as well.

Bye guys! I'll see you!

BlackCryptonite!


End file.
